pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninetales
| name='Ninetales'| jname=(キュウコン Kyukon)| image= | ndex=#038| evofrom=Vulpix| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Nine-tails | hp=35| atk=25| def=30| satk=50| sdef=40| spd=90| species=Fox Pokémon| type= | height=3'07"| weight=43.9 lbs.| ability=Flash Fire| color='Yellow'| gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂| }} Ninetales (キュウコン Kyukon) is a -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Vulpix. Vulpix evolve into Ninetales by the use of a Fire Stone. Appearance Ninetales is a fox-like Pokémon that have nine tails, hence its name. They are mainly covered in a light, cream-colored fur, while the tips of their tails are orange. On top of their head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form though much more unruly. Additionally, there are no gender differences between male and female Ninetales. The shiny version of Ninetales have silver-gray fur instead of its usual light cream fur, and its tails are tipped in blue. It is more than likely based off of the Japanese folktale of nine-tailed fox demons. Special Abilities All Ninetales have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its Fire-type moves if it is hit by a fire-type attack. It also keeps it from getting damaged by fire attacks. Anime Games Locations | pokemon=Ninetales| redblue=Evolve Vulpix| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Vulpix| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Vulpix| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Vulpix| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Vulpix| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Vulpix| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Vulpix| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Vulpix| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Vulpix| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.| yellow=According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon.| gold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power.| silver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.| crystal=It is said to live a thousand years, and each of its tails is loaded with supernatural powers.| ruby=Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This Pokémon is said to live for a thousand years.| sapphire=Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech.| emerald=It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold.| firered=It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years.| leafgreen=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.| diamond=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| pearl=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| platinum=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| heartgold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power.| soulsilver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Ninetales/Learnset Generation I Origins English: Ninetales actually means nine tails for that it does nave nine tails Trivia * Based off of the legendary kyuubi no kitsune of Japanese culture. When a Kyuubi gains its ninth tail, its fur changes from the dark red of a fox, to white or golden. Hence * the color change for the evolution. * Ninetales are rarely ever male, like Vulpix. * If you put a Female Ninetales in the daycare with a male pokemon that knows Energy Ball, the hatched Vulpix will know Energy ball. * Vulpix and Ninetales are the only Fox pokemon, until Zorua and Zoroark were released. * Nintales in GBA games didn't have the orange coloring on the tip of its tails. * In the GBA games shiny ninetales didn't have blue coloring on the tip of its tails, like its normal coloring. * Ninetales was mistakenly misspelled as "Ninetails" for the number of tails it possessed. This misspelling is also on the trading cards. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon